Together At Last
by Mrs.Natasha.Cullen
Summary: James and Poppy are finally together at last. No one in the world to ruin their love for each other. But what happens Phill tells Poppy's mom all about Poppy. Will James ever get to marry Poppy? Through all the stuggles Poppy and James fall deeper in love
1. Prolog

**AN: Hey guys this Natasha and is my first Night World fanfiction. When I read James and Poppy's story in the first night world book I almost cried. Their love is like no other that I have read about. And so here I am writing about them. The summary isn't all that good I couldn't really think of anything there but I hope enjoy this story.**

**Prolog**

Her dreams seamed real, but sugar coated like sugar cookies with to much sugar. She was there with James in a meadow of some kind, with flowers of all colors red, yellow , blue just to name a few. Both her and James were laying on the flowers and the grass. They were both looking in each others eyes, getting lost in them. Poppy could get lost in James's eyes for hours with out getting bored.

But she knew this couldn't last forever. It always had to end sometime. The question is : When is it going to end? Suddenly her body starts to shake. What is happening? What's going on? She thought. Then all of a sudden she starts to hear James's voice, so sweet and soft.

"Poppy wake up!" James starts to say. "Come on wake up Poppy." Poppy opened her eyes her realized that dream wasn't real. That's too bad I wish it was real though. James was right above her shaking her gently so she would wake up. James and Poppy were in Vegas now, in a small hotel-like apt. Poppy never really did big houses.

James was right about Poppy's dad he was a witch. Poppy learned a lot from her dad when James and Poppy visited him a while back. Like the reason why he didn't come to visit Paul and Poppy was because he was afraid that they would find out about Night World. But Poppy loved most about her life now as a vampire was being with James. Back when Poppy first got sick(when she was human) she always knew that one day she would be with James But she didn't know that she would have forever with him. And know she has.


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! I feel so bad =( My beta has like almost basically quit on me. I sent her this chapter and another one for another story . She never edited them or sent me them back. So sorry if there is lots of mistakes in this chapter I just wanted to upload. Let me know if your willing to be my new beta or know someone who will. Thanks**

**James pov **

Watching Poppy sleep is beautiful I know this sounds creepy. But when your in love like this it seams normal. Up and down, up and down Poppy's breathing sounded like a song only I could understand. Just Plain old beautiful music.

Lately I have been thinking about marriage. I want to ask Poppy to marry me but I'm afraid that our marriage might turn out like my parent's. All the love sucked out of it like a child drinking a juice box. Slow at first but at the end you are trying to savor what is left. And I don't want it to be like that, lifeless and all. Not like I expect skipping down a hill while holding hands kind of thing.

I know there will be ups and downs. And I'm okay with that, its expected. But I really don't want it to turn out to be something you want to let go but you also don't want to hold on. But what im I worrying about? Everything is going to be okay right? Yeah, that's what I keep on telling my self. Not like it is really helping me any. Maybe I should call Ash and talk to him about it. Yes, that is what I will do.

**Poppy's pov**

Home it means a place which one lives. That is what the dictionary says anyway. But home for me is what ever place James and I stop at when we start to get tried. Like the tan, spotless Holliday Inn we stopped at in Washington. Or the lifeless Motel 8 in Oregon, we really have no home. No place that we can call home. Not a place that we could say "Welcome to our home, come on in!" nope, not like we could invite many people over anyway.

And Its not like we are heading to a certain place anyway. Just heading where ever the old dusty trail takes us really. "James?" I ask him while looking out the car window. "Yeah?" you could telling when he was thinking about something deep. "Could we ….?" "Could we what Poppy?" he asked. "Could we go see Ash and mary-lynette?" there I finally said it. I don't know why I was scared to ask him.

No scared is the wrong word. Afraid, yeah that is the right word. Afraid of what James would say. "Yeah, I guess why? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

**James pov**

We were like homeless people, going from place to place with no real home. There wasn't a certain place Poppy and I could call home. So maybe going to see Ash and mary-lynette isn't such a bad idea. I mean, I need to talk to Ash anyway. Why not do it in person? "Nothing, its just I'm getting a little tried of driving around like this. You know? It gets old after a while. Poppy said. "Yeah, I feel you on that one" I did, I was too getting tried of just driving. "Well let me call Ash. To make sure it is okay. "We were seating at a stop light, that was taking years to turn.

When the light finally turned green I pulled into a shell gas stop. The sign was messed up, part of it the lights were flashing and the other half the lights were just fine, talk about clean up crew. "You want anything?" I asked stepping out of the car to go in.

"Just a diet coke and some skittles please. Diet coke and skittles has always been her favorite snack so no surprise there. "Okay be right back" As soon as I stepped foot in the store a wave of brunt hot dogs hot my nose. *coughing* "Geez do you guys know how to cook hot dogs?" I ask the clerk. But you could tell that she was one of those bimbo blondes, that don't know the difference between the color red or blue.

The payphone was at the back of the store, right next to the pop tart section. Yum, I could go for a brown sugar pop tart right now. I grab a box of them quickly and dial Ash's phone number on the payphone. "This is the rapist hotline, how may I help you?" Ash answers. I hear Marybeth is guessing smack him hard on the back of his head. "I mean Hello this is Ash." He corrected him self.

"Nice dumbshit, Hey this is James I was wondering if Poppy and I can visit?" Someone turned on Rude Boy by Rihanna in the back round. "Sure, we would love to have you'll be if I told Marybeth about all those pranks you pulled lately." "She'll never believe you!" he taunted. "Oh yeah we'll see about that. Anyway douse bag were on our way." "Alright, just don't bring any stray cats with you."

"Hey maybe soul sister I will pick one up for you! So you will have someone to talk to when you have to move into that homeless shelter!" I hung up the phone with a loud thump. Just when I was about to pick up a package of skittles I heard a scream coming from outside. It was Poppy's.


	3. Chapter 2

An: Sorry that i haven't uploaded lately my keyboard isn't the best to type on. And i just moved into a new house a few weeks ago. But I'm sure you will love this chapter though (: REVIEW PLEASE

Poppy Pov

I sat there go shock for what i just seen terrified me to the bone. Phil has told our my of what I've became, of what i am. *screams*

I couldn't help myself not to scream. What will happen now that she knows? Feelings of all kind were running through me. In midst of

Me being in shock James was rushing toward me in great speed. His eyes as open as they would go, a look of terror on his face.

"poppy!" James screamed as he was opening my car door. "whats wrong? What happen? Are you hurt?" he said in a rush. "my mom..." it

Was all i could say, nothing else would come out of my mouth. "what about her poppy!" i tried to reply but nothing seamed to come out.

"Poppy, please tell me whats going on?"James pleaded. With my Cell phone still in my hands i lifted it up to Jame's face for him to

read. With each word that he read his face got more red, anger building up inside him. "What? what are we going to do? I mean she..."

He broke off i could tell he was just as scared as i was. Finally pulling out of my own trance i said " i know, she was never supposed

to find out James. I don''t know why Phil would go against his word and tell her. I... I just cant under stand." When we had said to goodbye to Phil he had agreed to never tell mom that i was

a vampire. No one wanted her to know, we were all afraid of what she would think.

As much as Phil hated for me to leave he did promise to never tell her. Even he did not like knowing it himself.

"Should we go see her?" James mumbled. He slowly started to walk toward the divers seat, he was scared. "Yeah i think so..." Before i even had time to finish James was on his iphone and calling the air lines.

James Pov

I was freaking out inside, no joke. I almost turned into a five year old right then and there. You

know the kind that if something goes wrong starts jumping up and down, throwing

a fit. Poppy's mom was never supposed to find out! Never!

Why did that stupid mortal have to go and tell her. And expressly at this time, poppy

and I were just getting settled into this new life for her.

I'm going to kick Phil's ** i swear. "Two first class tickets to Oregon please." tried to act

calm but you could tell that

my voice was rather raspy and not at all calm. "Your tickets will be ready to be picked up at

the front gate sir. What name would you like me to use to hold them?"

"The [ enter James last name here] will be fine miss." I looked over at Poppy looked drained, obviously she was worried about seeing her mother.

"Okay sir your tickets will be at the front gate ready to pick up when you arrive.

The sound of my phone roughly closing caused Poppy to look over. "Buckle your seat belt Poppy." She instantly put hers on as fast as possible. And with that I said

"Were going to see your mom."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Well here we go, a new chapter (: I've been writing a lot in the past few days. Lots of insperation I guess. Well I would like to take the chance to thank Its-Keanna-Babe for editing all my stories. And ****Midnight's Maiden62 for helping me ****structure the chapters for this story as well. **

** This chapter has not been edited so sorry for the mistakes or anything. But I will re-upload when my beta sends me the edited verison.**

Driving to the airport I looked out the was endless stretch of fresh cut bright green grass. Little white flowers every ten yards or so, with tall oak trees in between them. It was like a fairy tale but in real life only with one problem. The traffic was insane with cars honking because they were cut off or someone didn't signal. It really woke you up from that "Fairy tale". Oh and the fact the only thing I could think about and the only thingy replaying in my head was.

That stupid no good bastard!

He just had to go tell her mom. What's wrong with him? huh? Does he have a death wish or something? Cause I think so. Poppy's mom was never supposed to find out that she's a vampire!

How was Mrs. Hilgard supposed to trust me after all this? Someone who has known Poppy for years. The very person who turned her daughter into a vampire. Who looked like a "player" for all those years, going out with lots of point less girls. And on top of all that wants to marry Poppy.

Oh yeah, she totally is going to give me permission to marry Poppy now. Thanks Phil! I knew there was a bigger reason other than him being a total jackass that I hated him for.

I should have known that Phillip North couldn't keep his mouth shut.

I looked at Poppy, no smile on her face, not a even a gleam in her eyes. I wasn't the only one unhappy I could see. "Poppy?" I asked.

"Yes, James?" her voice filled fill anger.

"Have you talked to your mom yet?"

"No, I haven't okay!" Poppy nearly bit my head off.

"Geez, no need to get snippy with me Poppy!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be if I hadn't been suck in this car for the last few weeks!" She yelled.

"Well not like you gave me any good ideas!" Oh my god this was our first real fight since Poppy turned.

"I hate you! I should have stayed with my Dad!" Poppy was screaming.

Silence filled the air. I didn't know what to say you could say I was speechless. Both of sat there for what seemed like forever me driving and Poppy staring out the window until she spoke...

Her voice was calm and settle. "James ... I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out on you like that. You know I love you so much, wouldn't leave you for David Beackham if he asked me to." I thought she was finished so I started to speak but she cut me off. " It's just I'm really stressed. Who knows how my mom reacted to this whole thing..."

"Poppy, I should apologize too. I'm sorry. I should have never yelled back at you like that. I love you with all my heart. You know that Babe."

I leaned over and kissed her. "I love you Poppy."

She smiled and said, "I love you too James. But when are we ever going to get to the airport?"

I laughed "Well as soon as this bad ass look-in' yellow mini van moves we will finally be in the parking lot."

The slowest ten minutes of my life later we were finally parking and stepping out of the car. Today must have been 'Take your kids to the airport day' cause there tons of kids. From age 1 to at least 17, gang members to depressed emos. "Guess we picked the wrong day to come." I tell Poppy.

"Haha I guess so." She laughed.

We came up to Lufthansa Airlines booth.

"Hello, we would like 2 tickets to , El Camino, California. The next flight available please" Poppy asked.

"Well, you're in luck. The next flight leaves in 40 minutes. Business of First class?"

"First Class" I answered.

"Okay, I will need your passports and a credit card or Cash." she said.

Poppy fished around her bag until she found our passports. I handed them to the clerk along with my credit card.

"They're probably at home, trying to call us and mom is probably freaking out" Poppy said softly.

"I hope they'll understand" I said.

"I hope so too" Poppy said, as my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and saw Ash's number printed on it.

"Sorry Ash" I said as I clicked busy

"Here you are, let me take your luggage" the clerk said as she gave us our tickets and put our luggage onto the conveyor belt. "Hurry up and pass through security" she advised and I nodded, sticking the tickets in my bag.I walked through the metal detector and the thing went crazy, turning off alarms. About 10 officers came running out of a security room, their hands on their gun holder.

"Whoa, hey sorry" I said as I took out the ring I had for Poppy. The box was dark wood with sliver lock openings. It looked more like a case for a expensive pen that they didn't bother to open it up. Thank god.

When I passed through the detector again, it didn't make a sound.

"Umm," the officers said as they rubbed their necks. "Sorry sir" they apologized as they left.

I looked up and saw Poppy laughing as she put her shoes on.

"Oh be quiet" I said but she just laughed harder.

We finished grabbing our stuff and headed to the waiting area.

"Come on, it's over here, 36A" I said as I guided Poppy towards the right.

Just as we arrived, they called for all first-class passengers to board.

"Well here we go." I sighed.

"James,do you think every things going to be okay?" Poppy asked as we walked towards the boarding line, my face stiff.

Everyone was staring at us.

"Okay Poppy North and James , Rasmussen have a good flight" the attendee said as she scanned us in.

We continued on the ramp that connected the airport to the plane. When we arrived at the plane, a male attendee was there waiting for us.

"Welcome to Lufthansa Airlines. I hope you have a wonderful flight" he try to say happily. "You seat number 3a" he told me, "And you're seat number 3b" he said to Poppy.

"Welcome" the captain told us as we walked back.

The seats were really big and comfortable with a TV, retraction all the way back, wine and food holder, warm blankets and pillows. I normally went on First class when I flew some where but this was one of the better ones I'd been on.

I got in on the window seat and Poppy sat in next to me. Poppy didn't care such for the window seat. We put our stuff down and lifted the bar separating the seats. I don't remember much after that I must have fell asleep. Because that's when the flash backs began...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I just wanted to post this chapter to celebrate someones birthday... HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY BELLA CULLEN/SWAN! 3 Well here's the chapter just for you guys and Bella. I think it's a good one too. (: Let me know what you think by reviewing please!3**

**Next chapter will be when ever I get at least 15 reviews (: So please review 3**

**James Pov**

Poppy and I were still on the plane when the flash back began...

"_It's over Michaela, I'm sorry." Michaela and I were sitting on a oak bench in the park, the one right under the cherry tree in the front of the park._

"_But why James? I thought we were just connecting..." Michaela faintly whispered. It was quite, we sat there silently no words shared for a while but then she said."There's someone isn't there?" She asked._

_To be truthful there was. It was Poppy, Poppy North my best friend. _

Without a warning it flashed to a new scene, one I since have seemed to have forgotten.

_I was sitting alone in the darkness of my apartment. A lot was on my mind but one person inparticular person, Poppy... again. I just couldn't get her off my mind. She was always stuck there like glue, gorilla glue in fact. Her smile would flash across my mind in the most random moments. The way she said "Hello James." every time I came over and knocked on her glass side door. I cherished every waking moment with her. Poppy was the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing i thought about before I fell asleep. The thought now came to me, suddenly I didn't even see it coming. I was in love with Poppy. Weather I liked it or not it was the truth._

Someone was shaking me, it was Poppy. Instantly I snapped back to the present.

"James were here, snap out of it." Poppy was saying to me. People around the plane were starting to stair at us. "Eh yeah sorry about that I was thinking of somethings, a lot is on my mind." I replied.

I could see it more clearly now, I was in love with Poppy. And I was sure I wanted to marry her now. Now only to get a ring and ask her mom for Poppy's hand in marriage... Yeah thank you Phill, You really helped me in that department.

**Poppy's mom Pov**

When I heard that my little girl wasn't dead, I freaked out. My insides were flipping inside out with every word came out of my older son Phillip's mouth.

"You mean... Poppy's a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah mom. You know what that is right?" How old does he think I am?

"Yes! Phillip I know what that is! I'm not that old you know." Just the thought of Poppy being alive was starting to freak me out.

"Why did you just tell me this now? Why not earlier? Why not when we were at her funeral? That was a fake funeral right?" To many questions were flashing across my mind.

"To answer your first question mom, I don't know. I guess I didn't tell you earlier because we all were not trying to freak you out about everything. As for the funeral-"

I cut him off there. "Well the whole freak out thing is happening now if you don't give me the full story Phillip North!" The tension inside me was building,I was more angry than anything.

"Okay, okay I will mom but can you calm down a little so I can tell you."

"Just tell me the damn story!" Usually I don't swear at my children but this was just one of those time i couldn't help to. "And don't leave any details out."

"Well the story goes a little something like this..."

_It was the day I had to go get some cherry red Popsicles for Poppy. She had been craving red things for weeks. So every time she would have a craving because i loved her, she was dying soon. How could I say no? How could I go out with friends knowing my little sister could die any minute. I didn't mind going out for Poppy, wouldn't have it any other was dark I was coming out of the 7-Eleven. That was when James jumped me from behind. I screamed and yell, hell I didn't know who it was at first. That's how dark it was outside._

"Do you want to know what James told me that night, mom?" I said to her. She was silent at first

but eventually she whispered yes. So i continued my story... The worst was to come..

**AN:**

**Next chapter will be when ever I get at least 15 reviews (: So please review 3**


	6. Chapter 6  Big show down Part 1

**AN: ****Okay so this is part 1 of this whole thing I guess you could say. I didn't put it into one whole chapter because well the next chapter is gonna be really long lol. Finally right? lol Well I hope you injoy it like the rest of the story. Keep reviewing I just love all the reviews! **

******22 reviews for the next chapter I'll try to post it on saturday or sunday if theres enough reviews (:**

**Phil's pov**

"_There is something I can do to help her." James said. I looked around the parking lot, not many people were around and the ones that were, were doing their own thing._

"_Because you're Don Juan, right? You're gonna heal her with your love." James so called love for Poppy lately made me sick to my stomach. Playing her just because he feels sorry that she has cancer. What kind of person does that? I hated James with such a passion._

"_No you got it completely wrong. Look, you think I was making out with her, or trifling with her affections or whatever. That's not what was going on at all. I let you think that because I was tired of the third degree from you- and because I didn't want you to know what were really doing."_

"_And that was what? Drugs? or maybe having a few shots? Huh? James what were you "really" doing then?" The more time I was spending with this bastard the more angry I grew._

"_You really want to know..." James grabbed me by the shirt. I thought he was going to punch me, I tensed up. But I saw them now, there was only one light behind the store, but it was enough light to see with. Like a coward which I wasn't, I yelled. My body went limp with the sight of James teeth. His teeth were a sharp, the edges the pointiest things Ive ever seen._

"_You're a ..." I couldn't get the word out, vampire._

"Mom James is a vampire. He isn't human like us, like you thought he was." Her face with blank, her skin color fading lighter as each word come out of my mouth.

"What... I don't understand... How could this happen?..."

"I don't know mom. I was pretty shocked myself when I first found out."

"So what you're trying to say Phillip is that James turned our Poppy into one of those creatures, a vampire?"

"Yeah Poppy's a vampire now. And she's alive."

"Could I see her?" she whispered.

I nodded my head. "Yes mom, Poppy and James are on a plane here. Poppy text me this morning telling me. Your going to see your daughter and alive at that."

**James**

I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Poppy's mom yet. But did I really have a choice? And then there was Phil. Who knows how I will react once I see him. My emotions were rising, it was hard to tell what was going to happen next. Poppy and I were just getting into a taxi, heading to her Mom's house.

"James?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be okay right?" The bags into her eyes were heavier, I could tell she did not get much sleep last night. The past two months have really put on toll on the both of us. We were lucky if we got any sleep lately.

I took her hands in mine. "I'm gonna be honest with you Poppy, I really don't know. But what I do know is that no one can come between us. Not Phil, not your mom or my parents no one. I love you no matter what happens today. I just want you to know that." She slowly began to cry, I didn't know if they were tears of love or tears of fear.

"Oh James." The tears were coming down faster now. They were tears of fear and of love. "I never want to loose you, ever. I guess I'm just scared on seeing my mom. And how she's gonna react to this whole ordeal. The past couple months haven't been the greatest that I know. But I'm glad that you were there to deal with all it along with me,wouldn't have it ether way."

"Nor would I. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me Poppy North. One day I plan to make you my wife. And that's a promise."

"Really?" Poppy seemed to perk up a little. Like she didn't expect me to ever purpose? I really don't know.

"Most defiantly. Some day soon you'll have this big princess style diamond ring. The kind of ring that has a huge square diamond as the center, with small diamonds to go around it. A thin but not to thin band, all in silver of course. Can't you just picture it now?" We were both crying a little now, I couldn't help it.

"I love you forever James."

"I love you forever too Poppy."

The cab reached the house finally. This was the moment, no turning back now. We etched out of the cab, nervous as crap. I was not looking forward to this, not one bit.

"Poppy!" Her mom ran toward her and Poppy did the same. You could tell they missed each other tons. And who was to blame them, I missed my mom too just not in the same way. My family is messed up though... By the time I reached them they were both crying, Mrs. North was trying to say something but with all the tears you couldn't make out what.

"Hello nice to see you again." I said to her. She rushed around and surprisingly hugged me.

"Come in, we all need to have a little talk." She said when she finally got under conrol. I don't know if I was ready for this "little talk" but I guess this is what happens when your best friend/girlfriend into a vampire and don't tell her mom.

******AN: 22 reviews for the next chapter I'll try to post it on saturday or sunday if theres enough reviews (:**


	7. Chapter 7 Big show down Part 2The talk

**AN: ****Well here's the next chapter(: I think you guys will really like this one. Well maybe not if you're a Phil fan lol But I'm sure you love my story enough to get over it if you are. I would just like to thank **__**for the whole four reviews to make this chapter go up. (: Without you all of you would still be waiting for it. Oh remember to go add me on Facebook, you know you wanna. (:**

**(: 3And again five more reviews till the next chapter So 27 reviews (: 3**

**Poppy Pov**

We all walked into the house, no one said one word. Sweat was producing down my forehead for every sec. of silence. I was nervous. What would mom say? How would she

0react?

"Well I don't know how to say this, but how in the hell are you still alive Poppy?" She looked me dead in the eye, I could feel that she was a little angry with us all mostly me.

"I'm a vampire now mom. James turned me; he couldn't just let me die with that cancer. He loves me." I looked at James. "He couldn't live without me mom. I'm sure you know what that feels like."

She nodded her head, "I do Poppy, but why didn't you tell me? Your own mother Poppy, you didn't even tell me. All of you let me believe my baby girl was dead. That she was gone forever. That kind of thing takes a toll on a mother you know?"

"I'm sorry Mom. I really am truly. But it was the safest thing for you in the end. The Night world, vampires, witches, and werewolves have certain rules to live by. One if them being you can let tell humans about the Night World/ That means mom if anyone knew about you or Phil knowing, they could kill you. I cared too much to let that happen. And what would people think if you acted just fine after your daughter's death. It was just better for the all of us if you didn't know." I walked over to her and hugged my mom. "I love you too much to let anything ever happen to you. I'm sorry I kept this from you." Tears were coming now; I couldn't stop them from falling.

"I love you too Poppy, I just wished I would have known.'

James spoke up "Mrs. Hilgard-"

"Please call me *Stephanie, James."

"Stephanie then, I'm really sorry as well. You must think that I'm a real bastard and everything. Poppy means everything to me. When she told me she had cancer, I just couldn't imagine living without her. My own parents thought I was crazy for falling in love with a human. They thought I was too attached to Poppy. For days I researched things about the cancer. Really hoping to find another way, any way besides turning her into a vampire, to save her. But the cancer didn't have a high survival rate. And Poppy dieing wasn't an option. There was no way I was going to sit there and watch her die. So I decided to turn her no matter how much I hated the idea."

James really cared about me, I realized it then. Yeah sure I knew he loved me and everything, But I didn't know his feelings were that strong. I love him with all my heart. There was no doubt about that.

"I will probably never understand truly why you saved my daughter's life. But I could never hate you for it. I'm grateful she has someone like you, her own personal knight and shinning armor. Yes I'm angry that no one told me Poppy was still alive, but again I could never hate any of you for it."

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that mom." A smile finally broke upon my face.

"Promise me one thing you two." She looked at both James and I. "Don't you EVER keep something this huge from me ever again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Of course Mom, never again."

"Now both of you come give me a hug; Poppy I missed you."

James and I rushed over and hugged her.

'I love you mom." I whispered.

"I love you too darling."

The hug seemed like it lasted forever, but I missed being able to hug my own mother. "Now Poppy let's go look at your old room." I could tell she was trying to give Phillip and James a chance to talk.

**James Pov**

I waited until Poppy and her mom were out of the room to say anything. "What the hell Phil? You weren't supposed to say anything!" I snarled.

"Oh so I was supposed to go on and lie to my mom every time she started to cry about Poppy?" He asked.

"Uh yeah that was part of the whole "don't tell anyone about Poppy being a vampire" plan."

"Well I couldn't sit here letting my mom think that any longer okay? Lying to my mom daily isn't something I enjoy. And why should I have to keep a secret for your dumb ass?"

"Ever thought about Poppy? Hmm? Ever thought of keeping the secret for your sister? Oh of course never! Poor Phil's got to think about him self first."

"Well we wouldn't have to have this whole secret if you would have never turned her into a vampire in the first place!"

"So you would rather have your sister dead? Is that what you want? What a great brother you are. I'm so glad I'm an only child…"

"Fuck you! I love my sister to death. Don't be coming in here saying I would rather see her dead then alive!" Phil stepped closer and pushed me.

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

"Ohh well your sweat heart Poppy isn't here to save you. So what are you going to do about it?" He pushed me again.

The anger was building inside me, I couldn't hold back anymore. I punched him in the face, hitting him in the nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Phil screamed, clutching his nose.

Poppy and her mom rushed into the room with puzzled looks on their faces. "What is going on in here?" Mrs. Hilgard said.

"Nothing, just having a friendly talk here." I Smiled.

**AN: ****(: 3And again five more reviews till the next chapter (: 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: ****Okay so I think you all will really love this chapter for sure. Lots of things are in the works and this just gives you a hint on some of the things to expect maybe in the future. I'm really just playing with the plot atm so if you would want something to happen leave me a review and I'll see if I can work it in. Oh yes, I do mention a little of "Got your back" By T.I. I loveee T.I and just couldn't help it. Hopefully he won't go back to jail because of his damn wife… Maybe I should stop rambling and let you read the chapter huh? Yeah I'll think I'll do that lol. (: LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**32 reviews till the next chapter (: So make sure you review at the end!**_

"James!" Poppy snarled. "You can't hit Phil!" We were in her bedroom after the indecent happened. I in fact didn't regret hitting him one bit.

"He touched me first." I shrugged.

"You're not five James, act you age! God damit." She sat down on her bed. Nothing changed since Poppy last lived here. A small single bed sideways against the wall, purple comforter with Poppy's many pillows scattered at the top. You could still see the hundreds of under world genre cd's stacked in piles through out the room. Seeing them all reminded me of the days I would come over with a new cd. Poppy and I would sit and listen to it for hours on end.

"Oh so he can push me and I'm are the one who gets bitched out. I'm the one who get accused of not loving you. When we all god man know I fucking love you more than life it's self." I was angry, why should I be in this situation!

"So that's what you think I'm doing bitchen?" She shouted. _*slap!* _ouch! My left side of my face was gushing and oozing with pain. Guess I deserved that….

"That's not what I ment…."

"I care deeply about you and Phil. Please for me learn to get along!"

"I don't think-"

"James." Poppy was giving me her famous death glare.

"Okay, okay I'll attempt to. Her glare didn't change.

"Alright" I sighed. This damn girl has me warped around her finger….

_*A few hours later in the living room*_

It was just Poppy's mom and I in the living room sitting on the couch. She was reading some book called Twilight. From what I hear from people at the black Iris club it was a good book.

"Stephanie may I speak to you?" Nervousness filled my body; I couldn't stop shaking head to toe.

She looked up from her book and said"Um yes you may James. May I ask what is about?" She responded.

"Well I've been dating Poppy for a long time now and-"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Stephanie's voice.

"What do you mean yes?" did she mean she was giving me permission to ask Poppy to marry me?

"You're wondering if you can marry Poppy aren't you?"

"Um yeah-"

"That's you're answer then, yes."

"But why? I mean I wanted you to say that but I don't understand after all that I put Poppy through and all the stuff that has went down why would you automatically say yes?" This is not what I'd expect to happen at all.

"James I completely understand why you did all that. You loved her no matter what; you've always had the best intentions when it came to Poppy. Without a doubt I give you complete permission to marry her. Heck I was going to say something soon if you didn't. The both of you belong together; you're soul mates for life. Wish both of you the best, you have my permission. Just don't run off to some unknown place with my baby again okay?"

Poppy was my life without a doubt everything Mrs. North said was the truth. I will love her till she be like that's enough. "Thank you." Tears were running down my face, I was happy. I hugged her hoping to show her how much I appreciate her permission and understanding on things. James Rumussen crying? Yeah it's happening, don't believe it? Well it's the truth. Now to go shopping for a ring…..

"Um James?" Stephanie, Mrs. North spoke up.

"Yeah.?" I was still hugging her.

"You can let go now…."

"Oh sorry." I laughed.

"And if you need help picking out a ring I would be glad to help you out." It was like she read my mind.

"Oh well thank you, I would love that. Actually that was what I was about to ask you anyway."

Phil. Who was going to tell Phil. Hmm? Another fist fight going to happen maybe? Yeah I would imagine.

Oh help me lord.

_**AN: 32 reviews till the next chapter (: T.I would really want you to review too, trust me he would. If you like pie as much as I do, I would also review too. Okay well How about you click that little button there that says Review this chapter? I would loveee you forever…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**An: **** I think you all will really _love_ this chapter! Finally some lemons going on, _oh yeahh! _Unfortunately T.I had to go back to jail because of his damn wife… We all know the pills were hers! Anyway before I get too into that, for sure let me know if you like the little bit of lemons I put in the chapter. Cause if you guys like them there is more to come. *smiles* Again maybe I should stop rambling and let you read the chapter, I'll think I'll do that lol. (: LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**39 reviews till the next chapter (: So make sure you review at the end!**_

**Poppy Pov**

James and my mom we gone all afternoon the next day, I wonder what is going on with those two. I mean when James and I were just best friends my mom never spent any time at all with James. So why is she starting now? I just knew something was up, just didn't know exactly what. All afternoon I tried to keep my self busy, I cleaned just about everything to keep my mind off of what my mother and James might be doing. Several possibilities ran through my mind. All sorts of things from picking out dinner to maybe shopping for a wedding ring, I just didn't know. But why am I worrying so much about it? I'm sure its nothing. Finally around five my mom's car finally pulled into the drive way. Sweat was running down my forehead, questions for them cluttered my mind. It was driving me insane not seeing James all day. Never have I been away from him this long since I was human. They opened the door slowly, I was sitting on the couch pretending I was watching _sixteen and pregnant_ on _mtv_ acting like everything was normal with me.

"Hey, where've you guys been?"

"Oh we just did a little shopping, getting some stuff for diner stuff like that." My mom answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah." James Agreed, while carrying in bags from multiple stores.

After James was done carrying everything in I grabbed his hand and lead him to my old bedroom. I didn't fully believe their story but I missed James so much I didn't bother to question it any further. I lead him to my bed and gently pushed him down onto it.

James started to speak but I bent down and kissed him before he had the chance. At first it was just an innocent kiss, but it soon became intimate. He brought his hands up and cupped my cheek. His tongue lightly bit my lower lip and I opened it for entrance. His tongue explored my mouth and massaged my tongue. When he got a hold of it, he sucked my tongue and massaged it again. My legs straddled his hips and I can feel him through my pants. Our kisses often got like this but we never went any further, seeing James thought he would hurt me or he didn't want me think all he wanted was sex. Which with James I couldn't see how he thought I would think that. He was just making me want him more and I hated it.

"James I believe you are a little over dressed" I pointed out

"Oh, really my love? I seem to disagree." James replied as he smiled mischievously.

"Maybe you do but your crotch seems to be saying something else." I answered with a giggle.

"Yes I guess you are right, but not right now Poppy. I will take my pants off soon enough. Be patient. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you other than rushing to get into your pants."

He smiled and dipped his head to kiss me before kissing my whole body all the way to my inner thigh and then he started to use his tongue. I called out James name in sheer bliss the closer he came to my "area" as some people call it. Breathing heavily I took James by surprise and managed to flip him onto his back and I took full advantage of this. And started to take his pants off. . . James hand immediately grabbed onto mine, stopping me from fully acting out my plan. Damn.

"Poppy, no."

"Please James, I want you sooo bad. I've missed you all day. You don't know how hard it is for me just kissing you all the time."

"Not in your mother's house, where she can hear us. Soon Poppy, soon." He promised.

**James Pov**

Fuck! I wanted Poppy as much as she probably wanted me but I just couldn't fuck her in her mom's house! After she helped me pick out the perfect ring for Poppy, she would murder me! Oh the ring it was absolutely perfect. It looks dazzling with a princess cut diamond in the center and with little square diamonds going around_**. (link on my page)**_ I would look at it for hours on end. I hope Poppy loves it as much as I do, it fucking perfect I tell you.

"Not in your mother's house, where she can hear us. Soon Poppy, soon." I promised when she tried to remove my pants. Oh soon couldn't come soon enough, I was so hard from just kissing her body. I wanted her so bad right then. I know it may be too soon to tell but I think our honey moon is going to be spent in the hotel room.

"James Phil is home!" Stephanie, Poppy's mom called, "Don't you have something to talk to him about?"

Poppy sat up, with a quzzled look on her face. "What do you have to talk to Phil about? You better not be starting another fight with him."

**39 reviews till next chapter! And maybe some shout outs next chapter? Hmm Im thinking about it.**

** HIT THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW... (: please(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello! Sorry I didn't upload last week. It was my birthday last Monday and honestly I just was too lazy to upload or write anything. But the new chapter is here now but before that I would like to say something to you guys. (: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! The amount of reviews has astounded me. I asked for 39 and you guys give me 41! WOW. Again thank you all! Back to the chapter, this chapter I have to say I don't want to say to much but I'll tell you one thing, FIGHT. What fight? Natasha what are you trying to tell us? *shrugs* Read and you'll find out. But it is for sure a good one, yes? Well leave me a review telling me what you think. (: ****Oh and a little announcement here: I NEED A NEW BETA!**** So if your willing, drop me a review or message and let me know. (: **

**Like always…. 47 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! … But if you're feeling good maybe 50? Its up to you I'll be happy at 47. (:**

***later that night/ early morning***

I was awake and couldn't sleep, so I picked up my phone and went to the internet deciding to poke around a little. Ping! My blackberry made a nose indicating a new text message. Hmm? Whose texting me at 2 am?

_Phil North: You want to marry my sister I hear? Is that right?_

_James Ren.: Yes, you've got my note I see_

_Phil North: Oh yes I got it alright. Well If you want to marry my sister there's one thing…._

What could this one thing be, endless possibilities were running through my mind.

_James Ren: Yes? That may be?..._

_Phil North: Fight me. You win against me and I'll let you marry my sister no other questions asked._

_James Ren: Your on, Game set. Be ready to loose big boy._

***two days later at the fight***

I fainted left and slipped in a right hook. Of course Phil didn't fall for it. Exactly the opposite. He blocked it perfectly. I could tell I was slipping up just a little bit. The lights over head were making my sweating body even hotter and the cheering of the crowd that I had gathered was beginning to distract me from the fight. _No! _I yelled mentally. _I have to win this. _

Poppy, who introduced me to what life was really like. Poppy, who had loved me no matter what. Poppy, who made me food and worried about me when I was late coming back. Poppy, who was the light in my life and who guided me through each day. I would win this for her.

She had been such a crucial part in my life these past few months. She had so much confidence in me. I couldn't disappoint her. I _would_ marry her now matter what Phil said. I dodged a punch he threw at me.

It wasn't that I only wanted to win this for Poppy though. My pride had been wounded by Phil. I would do the same thing to him. I brought my bent knee up at aimed at Phil's stomach. He blocked again and brought his hands down towards my head. He fist wizzed by my face as I moved out of the way, but he didn't go unawarded. My shoulder took the full force of the blow.

Phil took advantage of my quick break in concentration to land a punch on my jaw. I recovered before he could get in another hit. Obviously, he was proud that he had gotten in the first hit of the match. Dodging each other was the only thing we had been doing for the past two rounds. I wanted so badly to wipe that smug smile off his ugly little face.

Rage took over me for a fraction of a second and brought me back to the street fighting style I had previously used to fight. The switch in fighting styles got Phil off his rythm. I saw an opening in his right side and took it. The impact as my fist connected with his ribs made me lock my jaw to the point that my teeth were aching. _Oh well. At least I got a hit in._ I unlocked my jaw and changed back to kick-boxing style.

This time I was ready when Phil lunged at me. I blocked his punch, but I didn't see his next move. I felt his gloved hand hit me hard in the stomach, knocking most of the breath out of me. I staggered back and Phil punched me again. Then he slammed his knee into my side.

By the yells and cries of distress from the crowd, I wasn't doing so hot. To tell the truth, I didn't feel so hot either. Phil kept attacking me over and over again, never letting me get the chance to regain my concentration, let alone the upper hand. The blows kept on coming. _Man! Where does he get all his energy?_

But his body was slowing down. And you could tell his reflexes weren't as good as they had been in the beginning of the fight, but they weren't bad. Blood was trickling down Phil's forehead and running into his left eye. I had to close it. Now, I didn't have depth perception. I was barley winning it and I knew it, the crowd knew it and worst of all, Phil knew it.

Phil danced around me. "How does it feel? To get beat the man whose a brother to the girl you want to marry? I thought that you might be a worthy opponent, but I guess you are all rage, no passion. How disapointing!" I groaned as I hit his face.

When I was about to end the fight, I heard Poppy's voice from deep in the crowd getting closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Poppy screamed from in the crowd.

Phil and I stopped suddenly, no one threw a punch it was dead silence. The only thing I was thinking was Oh shit she caught us…..


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

AN:

Sorry that I haven't updated in quite awhile, but ill get to posting a new chapter too. I'm going to start to try to re-edit the chapters also. I'm still without a decent beta so please forgive me. If any one is interested in being my beta please message me asap !


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. Its just I've been going through a hard time and found it very difficult to write anything. And I know this chapter is quite short but I just wanted to update at least something. This next Sunday I'm going to make sure to update a extra long chapter to make up for it. (:**

James pov

"Um I can explain this." We both said at the same time.

"Yeah, sure you can. James you try to start a fight with Phil. And Phil, can't you control your anger for five minutes. Gees you two I go with mom to the mall for a few hours and I come back to see a huge mob outside my house with you two in the center fighting!"

Poppy wasn't happy about this. But how was Phil and I supposed to explain this to her without her finding out about the marriage proposal and getting even more pissed off. And there is no way I'm going to tell her now and have her say no, that would just break my heart, in more ways than one.

Phil spoke up "Look Poppy, its all my faults don't get mad at James. He loves you and I can tell that by the way he looks at you. And I don't blame him any, Poppy your one hell of a catch."

"Don't just think because you said those things I'm totally going to forgive you…." A smile almost came a crossed her face. You could tell that Phil really knew how to soften his sister up.

"I'm really sorry Poppy, I swear." Phil said again.

"So am I, poppy you know I'd never do anything to hurt you." I added.

The people started to disperse as soon as Poppy showed up, so now it was just the three of us standing outside in the middle of backyard. Birds were chirping, grass was way to green to be real and flowers were starting to pop up around the edges of the fence. If you really stop and looked, the scene seemed peaceful, the ideal place to think.

"Phil….."

"Yeah?"

"Can you go see if mom needs help bringing things in….. I want to talk to James for a second."

"Yeah sure, holler for me if you need me." And with that he walked threw the gate, toward the front of the house and we were left alone in the back yard.

"Why do you always end up in fights with Phil? Huh? Please explain this to be James! Cause im getting sick and tired of having to break them up."

"Well Poppy see I would tell you but…"

"But what James!"

"You wouldn't believe something like he was trying to kill me again would you?"

"James!"

*sigh*

"Poppy I just can't tell you okay?"

"Why not James!"

*shaking my head, pacing back and forth*

"I just can't okay !" I screamed. I didn't mean to scream at Poppy I just got really frustrated…. There was no way I could tell her without spilling the beans. The whole thing frustrated me to no end, I hate fighting with Poppy like this…. I really did.

"Well don't bother by trying to sleep with me tonight! And if you dare speak another word to me other than yes Poppy until you tell me what happened tonight, I will smack you into the next night, you understand me!"

"Yes Poppy…."

Oh fuck what im I going to do now…..


End file.
